Fate of Destinies
by adiak1105
Summary: Human body is not strong to control much power. But a lot of power in a body of a teen goes out of control. What will be the fate of the world when he loses full control. More importantly what will happen to the boy and the jobs he is destined to. RATED-T for safety Aura/Psychic/Legendary Ash. # I decided to have no shipping.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fan fic on Pokemon.**

 **I don't own Pokemon. In coming chapters some content may match some other fanfics.**

 **Please review and like.**

 **NOW ENJOY!**

"hello"― Normal speech

" _hello"―_ Thoughts/ Telepathy

 **Fate of Destinies**

O' Chosen one.

 **#Team Rocket Lab, Location― Unknown**

 **Time―Mid Night**

In a far off place, deep in the forests of Kanto region, several people in the white coats can be seen experimenting, discussing, working etc.

In one of the labs, a scientist can be seen observing a digital map of all regions very precisely.

Suddenly all lights start flickering and the are hit by some sort of energy wave. While the scientists can't understand what is going on, there is a chaos around the pokemon inside the lab as well as in the forest.

After some moments everything goes silent and power returns. The scientists just go on their works but a certain person is seen running towards the lab where the person was seen monitoring over the regions.

The door slams open and a man in dress of black shirt and pant with a large red colored R is seen in the lab.

The man asks "What is the emergency doctor that you needed to call me?"

"Don't be rude Simon! I know when to call you." said the scientist giving a glare. Changing his tone again said "Well for now, tell Giovanni that I have succeeded."

And the man starts to laugh hysterically such that there is no end.

Simon remained dumbstruck for a sec then a realization came to him with wide eyes.

"You gotta be kidding right? you have actually located that source of disturbance." said Simon

"Yes and the souce hasn't been moving for the past week. Now immediately inform Giovanni about our success and inform that over the week the disturbances are very powerful. The source has been detected to be in this region over the week." said the scientist with a devilish grin on his face.

"Yes Doctor I will." with an equally evil smirk went out of the lab to inform his boss.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **#G-Men Headquarters, Location―Unknown**

A man of high honour, one of the greatest dragon master and the champion of the Kanto/Jhoto region, Lance is reading reports of the past few months.

A man got to him running worriedly saying " Sir you got to see this. This is the largest ever recorded. "

Lance immediately went to the observation room.

A Scientist is seen standing along with other workers giving info to Lance.

" I think the target has stopped moving and this is not a good sign. Anything that is creating those waves is very powerful and must not get in hands of the Rockets." said the Scientist.

Lance replied " I will get as fast as I can. "

The scientist showed the location on the digital map.

"Okay. I will try to contact Professor for anymore info. " said Lance and left.

 **#Hall of Origins**

Arceus is seen to be resting when he snaps out of her slumber when the wave passes.

" _Whats going on? No disturbance has enough power to reach this domain. Something very bad is going to happen."_ thought Arceus.

She went to a pool of water and touched the water with her paw. The water shined golden bright and a view of the pokeworld came to view.

 _"Now lets see its source."_

The image in the water moved showing a certain house in small town. Again the image moved and showed the picture of a 18 years old boy sleeping soundly on his bed but the are around his bed has scattered items all over the place.

Analyzing the body of the boy, she seemed to have a worry on her face.

" _This can't be happening this early. How? Now is not time for searching answers, I need to inform all for his safety."_

Arceus linked to all the legendries of the world.

 _" My sons and daughters. A great danger is on its way. Report the hall immediately."_

 **And the prologue ends here.**

 **What is the danger? Who is the boy? Lets see out in the next chapter.**


	2. Back to Home

This is my first fan fic on Pokemon.

I don't own Pokemon. In coming chapters some content may match some other fanfics.

Please review and like.

NOW ENJOY!!!

"hello"― Normal Speech

 _"hello"―_ Thoughts/Telepathy

\--

 **Chapter 1**

 **Back to Home**

\--

 _One week before..._

 **#Outskirts of Pallet Town, 7:13 pm**

On the uphill of a dirt path just outside Pallet Town, A boy of 17 having raven black hair with a blue cap with half red pokeball design on his head having a well built handsome body covered by a black shirt and blue jacket and black jeans with a sparkling face having brown auburn eyes, z marks on both cheeks and a over heart whelming smile on the face is seen to standing on the top of hill seeing the beautiful view of his home town with his inseparable buddy and partner sitting on his right shoulder.

Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu are returning to their home after gaining victory in the Kalos League and saving the world from the evil cruches of Team Flare.

"It's been a long time, right buddy."

"Pika.." Pikachu said nodding.

"Hey buddy, have a race?" asked Ash. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder in affirmation. After a count of three they launched off for their home.

"I can understand why you keep cheating at the last moment. Can't you have a fair match without using **Quick Attack.** " complained Ash to Pikachu, who every time does that, panting for racing downhill.

Pikachu laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Ash sighed at the antics of his best friend.

Looking at the door of his house in the peace surroundings in evening. He pulled the door open and said "Mom! I'm home."

Delia came running at the voice of her only son and gave him a bone crushing hug.

" Oh my little Ashy is home. I missed you so much."

"Mom... can't... breathe..."

Delia immediately pulled back and grinned sheepishly. Taking some breathe Ash said " I missed you too mom! I just can't wait to tell about my journey.."

"I am very proud of you Ashy. But first go and get freshed up. I will go set up the dinner."

In a second, Ash bolted off to his room. Delia chuckled at his son and went to the kitchen.

Ash came back down after a quarter and sat on the chairs with his mother for dinner. He told about the whole journey about Kalos. Sometimes even got death glares from his mother over doing reckless such as jumping off Prism Tower, fight with Team Flare etc. But was happy with her son's honesty. He has never tried to hide any truth.

As Ash yawned and Delia told him to get rest after the journey. Both went to sleep after saying good night.

 _Next Morning..._

Ash woke up early in the morning having a wierd dream. He got off the bed waking up Pikachu in the process and went to bath room.

After 20 minutes, came down and sat on the table.

"Good Morning Mom"

"Morning Ashy. Up early today. Just give me few minutes. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Just excited to meet my pokemon after this long."

After few minutes, Delia came with bagon eggs, pancakes and orange juice.

As the delicious aroma of his mother's food went in his nose, he can't resist himself and started devoring as there is no tommorow.

Delia just chuckled at his son's actics and gave some ketchup to Pikachu.

"Now young man, what have I told you about manners?"

Ash just looked at his mother with a sheepish smile. She sighed at him.

After having breakfast, he went to Professor's Ranch.

After seeing his son has went. She went to phone and dialed to someone. The phone ringed sometime and a figure came on the screen.

"Hello Pewter City Gym, How can I help you?"

"Hey Brock"

"Ah hello Mrs. Ketchum. Has Ash come home. I wanted to congractulate over his win."

"Yup he has come. Actually I was going over it. But first do you know where are his all friends now?"

"Well for the Gym leaders Misty, Cilan and Iris must be at their gym. May and Dawn had their Grand fests a week ago so they probably been at home. Max has started his journey so I will ask May. But I dont know about his Kalos friends."

"Oh dont worry about them I have one of his Kalos friends contacts. I will ask them.

... Well I have a work for you."

"Ok Mrs. Ketchum I am listening" said Brock having a glint idea of what was going on.

 _At Oak's Lab_

Ash has just arrived at the door of the lab.

"It's been long time buddy."

Pikachu nodded giving his affirmation.

He knocked at the door. After a while the door was opened by a boy who was surprised to see Ash. Without waiting a moment Ash was slammed to the ground by a purple slimy pokemon and the boy let out a chuckle.

"I know Muk you are happy to see me and I am happy to see you. Now can you please get up of me."

"Well why shall not be he happy. He has not seen you over a year." said Tracy giving his hand to let Ash stand.

Ash gave Tracy a brotherly hug and then both went inside having some talk about the adventure.

\--

 **Well its been a simple chapter, main plot starts from next chapter.**

 **Note-. I m bad at explaining attire so i will ignore physical appearance in most cases.**

 **No new characters will be introduced so you can imagine the appearance from anime.**

 **Please not forget to follow and review**


	3. Pikachu's Concern

This is my first fan fic on Pokemon.

I don't own Pokemon. In coming chapters some content may match some other fanfics.

Please review and like.

NOW ENJOY!!!

"hello"― Normal Speech

" _hello_ "― Thoughts/Telepathy

 **Chapter-** **2**

 **Pikachu's Concern**

\--

 **#Oak's Lab**

Ash and Tracy went inside the lab. The Lab was the same as seen everytime. They went to the living room and Tracy told Ash to sit down on the sofa.

Tracy went to inner lab to get Professor and Gary.

"Hey Professor. Here is someone who is eager to meet you." said Tracy, then turned his gaze to Gary "and you too Gary."

Gary said "Let me guess. Someone from league or any other Professors came to ask something."

"Nope not even closer."

"Media Person"

"No"

"Trainer"

"Some Closer"

While this guessing was going on between Gary and Tracy, Professor's gaze suddenly went to the window showing the coral.

He felt something wierd.

 _"Why are the pokemon acting wierd. Not all only Ash's. This happens only when..."_

Realisation struck professor, wide eyed and he asked Tracy "Ash is here, right?"

Tracy replied confused "Yeah. He came to meet. But how did you know?"

"I have some tricks." professor said proudly.

Gary rushed to meet his old friend-rival while professor and Tracy calmly went meet him.

"Hey Ashy-Boy. Looks like you got time after becoming champion."

"Hi Gary-Bare."

They stared each other before smiling.

"I missed you Ash. Congrats over yor win"

"I missed you too Gary. Thanks"

Professor Oak came in with Tracy.

"Ash my boy. How have you been? You did very good in the Kalos League. Congractulations over your win."

"Thanks Professor. It's been quite fun. Kalos is a very beautiful region."

"Well it's good to know. So I guess you want to meet your pokemon."

"Yup. I have missed them a lot."

"You know the way. But first your Charizard, Squirtle and Primape have returned."

Ash was surprised by this and his excitement was easily reflected by his face. He was about to run when professor stopped him.

"Ash before you go there. Charizard and Primape have completed there training. and Squirtle squad is capable of handling on own also he doesnot want to go back now."

After listening to him Ash rushed to the coral to meet his pokemon.

Professor sighed at his excitement.

 _"That boy is always in a hurry."_

 _"But did he look pale. Nah! must be tired from the long journey. Kalos isn't that near..."_

With that he put the thought away and went to work with Tracy and the young professor.

 _Outside the lab, At coral_

Ash has just gone some distance from lab when he heard a rumble coming towards him. Before he could even realize he was in middle of tbe stampede of his tauros. He winced in but was not even given chance to get up and was pinned to ground by his smaller pokemon to ground. They were licking and nuzzling him to show there affection.

Even though the pain was more than normal he was not showing it to them rather enjoyed their affection.

 _"I dont know how they come to know I am here but whatever they do is nothing to be concerned."_

He got up and released his Kalos pokemon except Greninja and Goodra.

All his pokemon were interacting easily. However, a little yellow mouse was seeing his trainer and best friend with worry and concern.

Ash was already exhausted even without any workout or play. He went to a large shady tree and began to rest.

Seeing Ash away, Pikachu moved to Bulbasaur and told him to gather all pokemon and follow him. Bulbasaur didn't understand why but did so.

Pikachu led them to the lake not much far but far enough to not concern Ash.

 _Poke Translater On..._

Pikachu took a deep breath and said "Alright guys don't freak out but do you observe any change in Ash."

Everyone looked confused. _"What's wrong with Pikachu?"_ was thought of everyone.

"What change?"

"He is as kind and caring as always."

"He hasn't changed a bit."

Those were the responses of the group.

"No. Not that. That thing will never change at any circumstance. He is still as reckless as was earlier, still not caring about himself." defended Pikachu.

"Then what are you talking about?" said Charizard losing his patience.

"Well the truth is over the last two months something is going wrong with Ash." explained Pikachu. " Over last few weeks his physical strengh is greatly reduced. His body is going on becoming weaker and weaker."

Everyone gasped at the revelation. They looked towards Ash sleeping peacefully in the shade of the tree. They now observed that their trainer's skin was pale as he seemed sick.

Then Pikachu continued " A few weeks ago, one morning as usual he was sleeping late. I fired a normal thunderbolt to wake him but the attack seemed to wrong idea. He was full of burns and I couldn't understand how that could happen. I had fired more powerful attacks at him but burns were never that major and healed within hours but that burns took over a week. I was so guilty that I couldn't confront him for two days before he himself came to uplift my confidence."

He took a deep breath and again said " I was curious and wanted reasons so I playfully electrocuted him with my weakest thundershock but to my surprise it created much pain to him even thought any damage was not done. Then I realised something was wrong and decided to not attack him until everything was right but to now the condition is going on bad."

"Now that you say why was he so exhausted even in small training." said Hawlucha, Noivern and Talonflame agreeing with him.

Pikachu again said "Yeah now when you were showing your usual affection I was observing how he was holding his pain not to upset you. I m glad that you didn't threw flamethrower on him Charizard otherwise he probably would be in hospital now."

Everyone understood what he was saying.

"One more thing. It is wierd to say but sometimes felt energy disturbances around him. Well this can be taken care later on but our main concern should be now to protect him from any injury and exhaustion. And Bulbasaur you are the most experienced on herbs, so you can try to find a way to heal him. Every time I think about him I feel like I am gonna lose him forever...

Guys we should always t-try be-because th-that b-boy sleeping th-there doesn't c-care about himself a-and I-I-I...we c-can't live a-a seco-nd without him." Pikachu almost cried at the last words.

All pokemon were surprised, confused and mostly shocked at the news as well as the condition of the badass Pikachu can be so emotional.

\--

 **Gotta Quite emotional man...**

 **What is happening to Ash?**

 **What will the pokemon do?**

 **lets see in the upcoming chaps...**

 **bye for now**

 **Review and follow please...HEHEHE**


	4. Plans

I don't own Pokemon. In coming chapters some content may match some other fanfics.

Please review and like.

NOW ENJOY!!!

"hello"― Normal Speech

 _"hello"_ ― Thoughts/Telepathy

 **Chapter-3**

 **Plans**

\--

 **Oak's Coral**

A large green field with streams, lakes, forests, grasslands, rocky fields etc can be seen flourishing with wide variety of pokemons doing their work.

A certain group can be seen near a lake discussing. In the middle of them a small yellow rodent can be seen with a down face holding back tears.

"Calm down Pikachu. We understand your worry and we will do anything for his safety." said Bulbasaur, trying to comfort his very friend.

After a few minutes, Pikachu calmed down. At this moment, Bayleaf spoke up "So Pikachu, what's the plan?".

"Huh!... What plan?" said Pikachu. Everyone sweat dropped at this silly question.

Bayleaf huffed annoyed and said " The plan to treat Ash...??"

"Oh... that...

Umm.. well... how to say?" shuttered Pikachu.

"Don't say you don't have a plan."

At this Pikachu gave a sheepish grin and rubbed his head. This was a behaviour almost every pokemon of Ash has adopted.

Seeing it everyone face palmed at their fellow rodent.

"Hey! Don't expect everything from me. I am as confused as you are." complained Pikachu, " Well I don't know the reason but at least we can help him regain his health."

"And how are we going to do?" said Bulbasaur.

"You are the health expert." said Pikachu immediately.

Bulbasaur sighed. After few minutes of thinking, Bulbasaur explained " First we need to keep him away from any injury or exhaustion. I don't know what disease disease or problem is with him. For that I need to check him. And most importantly, no shows of extreme affection such as Charizard's flamethrower, Gible's head bite, any major takle and of course no stampeding".

Some of the Tauroses complained but were silented by their leader. Everyone agreed to it but before they could continue they heard a scream. As they looked in the direction, they were shocked that having seen a ghost.

They saw Ash floating and surrounded by a mix of blue and purple flame. They were trying to get what is happening then they were hit by a powerful pulse which made all of them struggle for footing and did minor damages.

Recovering from the wave, Charizard asked still dazed off

" What the heck was that?"

Before anyone could understand they heard Ash starting to wake up. Pikachu shot off towards him in concern follwed by the others.

Ash stirred off from his nap but still looking off. He stretched to stand up but felt a tug on his shirt. He saw himself surrounded by his pokemon having concern on their face.

"What's up buddy? Anything happened?"

At that time Gary, Tracey and Prof. Oak came running.

"What happened Ash? We heard a scream? We came out and saw your Pokemon surrounding you."

"What type of scream professor? I didn't hear one. I just woke up from a nap."

"Well then let's go. Delia must be worried."

"Ok lets go. Hey Pikachu you coming?" said Ash.

Pikachu shook his head and gestured to stay for sometime. Ash could understand his actions fairly well hence said " Ok. I will get you in evening." With that he returned with the other three.

After he was gone, Bulbasaur said "Everyone this case is more severe than we thought. Did anyone else felt that Ash was calling us in concern as the wave passed?"

Everyone nodded. "We shall see for his safety also. From today two to three of us shall always be with him including the powerhouses except the major bigger ones. No offense but you will take much space."

"I will always be there with him." Charizard volunteered.

"Ok. Anyone else?"

Many of them volunteered and they disscused.

After a long disscusion, was decided that along with Pikachu and Charizard, anyone of the smaller ones be with them.

At night, Starapter, Noivern and Hawlucha will fly to his house in night to secure the perimeter. Everyone will train hard to be ready for any danger. And the last thing they decided was that none of them will go back in Pokeball till everything will be alright except in case of injuries.

The plan was laid and everyone returned to train. Pikachu waited for Ash to return.

 **Will the plan work.**

 **Will they be able save him from upcoming disaster.**

 **Stay tuned to know more**


	5. Pidgeot's Return

I don't own Pokemon. In coming chapters some content may match some other fanfics.

Please review and like.

NOW ENJOY!!!

"hello"― Normal Speech

 _"hello"_ ― Thoughts/Telepathy

 **Chapter-** **4**

 **Pidgeot's Return**

Meanwhile...

In Viridian forest...

A large majestic bird is sitting on the top of a tree keeping an eye on her flock. All of a sudden, a wave of diturbance passes. The bird looks at the direction of Pallet town and becomes restless. Many of the flock members see the sudden change in the behaviour. An older Pidgeot comes to her.

"What happened leader?"

"I don't know. But I felt like my trainer is in danger and is calling for help. I don't know but something is going on with him."

Seeing her restless, he said "I think it's time for you to return to your trainer."

Ash's Pidgeot said "But what about the flock?" The older Pidgeot replied "After your arrival the flock has become much stronger. Under your guidance many have become strong. So don't have worry about them. As for leader I will suggest Avery. He may be young but has done everything to become like you." Ash's Pidgeot thought for a moment and examined the flock. It was true that the flock was strong having five strong Pidgeot other than them, Avery being the strongest among them and more enthusiast, and strong pidgeottos. So, she also felt that she can go back. At last she made the decision.

"Alright Henry, I made the decision. Call everyone."

Within half an hour, every member of the flock was present there except those taking care of the hatchlings.

She took a deep breath and announced.

"Everyone, our flock has become stronger and is capable of taking care of yourself. I have a bad feeling that my trainer is in danger which I cannot ignore. So, I have made the decision to go back to him."

There were different calls all over the flock. Some were happy for her decision while some were concerned about the flock but respected her decision.

"As for now Avery step ahead."

Avery came out of the flock and stood infront of her.

"Avery you are a nice being and have your heart to help others. Your excitement and enthusiasm is good and helps all beside you. I will ask 'Will you take care of the flock with all your life?' The decison is yours."

Avery was over joyed by this and said "I will. I will take care and protect the flock with my life."

Pidgeot then announced "As for your leader from now, I give my all power and responsibilities to Avery. If anyone have any problems then come ahead and challenge him."

Everyone was silent as they knew about the skill and strength of him. He was the strongest after the leader but not even close to her. She was very strong and almost rules over half of the large forest. No one was capable of challenging her decision.

After seeing no opposition, she turned to Avery and said "I have my faith on you. Never try to break that."

Avery happily said "Yes leader. I will have my death before your faith breaks."

Pidgeot said "Good. Now I will be leaving to Pallet Town. I don't know my trainer would be there or not but I have my friends there. I will be leaving in an hour. Hopefully I will be there by evening. Now you can go back to your work." Everyone went back but a young Pidgey remained.

"What happened little one? Why are you here? Go back to your memma."

Pidgey replied nervously "My memma died last month. I don't know how...

I.. I want to see the world. Can I... can I come with you."

Pidgeot came over Pidgey and had her under her wing gently. Her motherly insctints never allowed to leave any orphan behind. Avery was one who came under her wing.

She smiled at her and said "Ok you can come but never go far from me, Okay."

Pidgey jumped happily and chirped.

"Now go have some food and came back in an hour. We will be leaving then."

The Pidgey happily flew.

After an hour, everyone again assembled to say their goodbyes.

Pidgeot left with Pidgey and kept a slow pace for her not to be left behind.

After half an hour of flying, they reached Viridian city. ( Due to slow pace. It took much time.)

Pidgey was visibly tired. They took a short break above the Pokemon Centre. Pidgeot told Pidgey to take rest and told her that she will carry her the rest way.

Pidgeot told Pidgey to climb on her head and hold tighly. Then she took off at her usual pace by which she could reach Pallet within an hour comfortably. Luckily she hadn't encountered the Spearows' flock.

\--

 *** One of the powerhouses of the team has returned.** *** Continue reading to know more**


	6. Butterfree's Return

I don't own Pokemon. In coming chapters some content may match some other fanfics.

Please review and like.

NOW ENJOY!!!

"hello"― Normal Speech

 _"hello"_ ― Thoughts/Telepathy

 **Chapter-** **5**

 **Butterfree's Return**

Meanwhile...

In Unknown forest...

We can see a butterfree couple (one being pink cloured and other one having a tattered yellow scarf around neck ) sitting on their nest and watching their children playing at a distance.

All of a sudden, he felt the disturbance pass through the area.

He looked in all directions but found none.

His mate looked at him and asked "Honey! What happened?"

He looked at her and sighed. He said " Nothing dear. Just felt that Ash was calling me."

She asked "Who's Ash and is he here?"

"Ash is my trainer. You had met him when we courted."

She thought and then she remembered.

"Oh that boy. He was very good. I had seen lots of love for you in his eyes. But why are you telling he is your trainer. Didn't he released you when you two separated."

"He did release me but not from the Pokeball. He did so that no one could capture me and separate from you..."

After a brief pause he said "I don't know why but he seems to be in danger. I don't but I can't help feeling like this. I am scared that something is going to happen."

Seeing her mate's concern, she said "Then, let's visit him."

Butterfree was happy to get permission but then saw two Metapod sleeping in their nest.

"Who will take care of them. Who will protect them."

The Pink Butterfree said "Our family is strong enough to take care of themselves. We will come back when everything will be alright. Moreover, Free is here to take care. She can protect them and can have control over the others." Butterfree laughed at this and said "Never get to her bad side. She even got me off gaurd when she was angry."

Both laughed. Then Pink one said "But the question remains how to reach him."

You don't take tension but I have an idea that he would be at home now in Pallet Town in Kanto. It should be two days away. If we move in some time then we can reach by day after tomorrow morning with rest breaks otherwise tomorrow evening. I have an idea of the path but we can ask someone in the way."

She said then "Ok then let's inform then and go."

Butterfree called out Free and told her to gather her sisters and brothers.

In no time, 20 butterfree's gather over there out of 15 were their chiden and other 5 were children who got lost from their swarms.

The Pink Butterfree said "We are going to meet your father's trainer. Your father senses that he is not alright. So we decided to go and visit him. We will be back in 2 to 3 weeks. Free take care of them and those two Metapods. And you four no mischieves otherwise you know your sister's anger." The four mischievious ones gulped and nodded.

"Take care dear. We will be back soon."

Free said "You also take care memma and daddy. Have fun."

With this the two Butterfree couple moved to their destination.

By the morning, they had covered one-fourth of distance and were now over the sea. They saw a female lapras going over somewhere and thought it was odd for them to be away from the pod. They thought to ask her the way and went to her.

 ***Butterfree is going to visit Ash and the others.**

 ***Lets see who will he meet alon the path.**


	7. Lapras' Return

I don't own Pokemon. In coming chapters some content may match some other fanfics.

Please review and like.

NOW ENJOY!!!

"hello"― Normal Speech

 _"hello"_ ― Thoughts/Telepathy

 **Chapter** **-6**

 **Lapras' Return**

Meanwhile...

Outer Islands of Orange Islands...

Here we can see a lapras pod resting peacefully. In the pod a young lapras can be seen with her mother resting when all of sudden she was startled by a wave of disturbance and this alerted the pod to look for any danger but they found none.

They told her mother to calm down. She tried to calm her along with a Feebas, who was rescued by the pod in a storm and was a good friend of her. When she calmed down, an older lapras came to her and asked the reason of her behaviour.

She hesitated first then said "I felt a sad disturbing sensation and felt like someone is calling me. I don't know why but the person seemed like to be Ash."

Her mother said "How can it be dear? He doesn't seem to be near around us."

Ash's Lapras protested that she felt but can't prove it.

The elder was listening silently and asked "One minute. Who is this Ash you both are talking about?"

Ash's Lapras replied "One year before you came and become our leader. During this time I was separated from the pod and landed on one of the islands in the orange islands due to a storm. I was a hatchling and was scared.

Three bad humans were torchouring me with sticks saying that they will use me to win the Orange League. Then out of nowhere he came and protected me. His Pikachu was very strong and single handed defeated all those three.

I didn't trust anyone then but he told me that he wanted to help me and will bring me back to the pod. I don't know why but trusted him and let him capture me. He along with a girl and a boy both older than him travelled along the Orange Islands and took the Orange League challenges and defeated the champion who had a dragonite to become the Champion. He gave me lots of love and care. I hadn't seen a person like him.

After the league he found out the pod who was being attacked by a poacher and protected the pod. I was happy to see my memma but sad that I couldn't be with him anymore. He said that it was my home so I stayed."

The Elder was amused to learn about such a trainer. He said "So this Ash you are telling is a pokemon trainer and you were his pokemon until he reunited you with your memma."

Ash's Lapras nodded.

"No wonder why you were so strong and skilled. From what I know if he took down Drake's Dragonite and won the Orange League. Then obviously he would be one of the best trainers now a days.

One more thing, the way you described about him he must be special."

Then Ash's Lapras said "Yeah! He was called Lugia's Chosen One if I remember properly. He protected and calmed down the Legendry bird trio with Lugia's help."

"WHAT?"

The elder's, her mother's and every other lapras in the pod were shocked and wide eyed.

Ash's Lapras felt nervous at their reaction and backed off.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Her mother said "No you said nothing wrong dear but you should have told that he was so much important person."

"I don't know what you are saying."

"Oh yes I forgot you were missing at the lesson time so you didn't know about the legend"

The Elder said "Lugia's Chosen One is the most pure hearted person in the world. He is bound to bring balance in the world and even the legendries fear to face his anger. I can't tell the whole thing but every pokemon bonded with him either captured or not is plays a necessary role all over the world and is bound to be with him. From what you said that you felt that he was calling you and the disturbance was sad so he must be in any short of problem...

May I have a word with your mother."

She nodded and went aside.

The Elder asked her opinion "What is your opinion? Do you allow her to go serve the Chosen One?"

Her mother said "I will be glad. But I fear her safety. Can anyone go with her?"

Just in a minute Feebas spoke up "I will go with her. She is my only friend here. I will get bored without her."

The elder ignored her childish behaviour but knew she was strong so he allowed.

Her mother interrupted "But where shall she find him?" That was a good question.

The Elder asked Lapras "Do you any specific place to find him? Anything that can help?"

She replied "I don't know. I remember that he keeps telling about a town in Kanto but I forgot the name. But.." She thought for a moment. "Yes, I remember that I saw him with two professors and his mother. One professor was from this island group and other one's name was of a tree but he was famous one from what I remember. He was from his town."

The Elder thought for a moment and said "Ah! You must be talking about Professor Oak. He is from Pallet Town. I was a Pokemon of an old trainer from that town who released me here before he died. I know the directions. If you start now then you will reach by day after tomorrow's morning with proper rest."

The Elder gave her directions and allowed her to go. She bid farewell to all with Feebas. She was about to go when the Elder remembered something.

"Wait for a minute. During migration I met a herd of wailords a few years ago. They to us that Prince of sea has born and a human boy has been crowned as the king. Also prince considers a human girl as his mother and the king as his father. From my assumption your trainer may be the king. I am not sure about it. But for safety I am telling you that if it is true then Prince will possibly go to Pallet town to find him and he might be in danger. He is still a baby and has very less experience of world. So if you encounter him then, be on gaurd. Now take care and go fast Prince might be on move. He will not take much time to cover a large distance. Take this box also. I found it in a ship. It is important by what I have seen but I found only a bunch of coloured stones. Your trainer might know the use."

With that they started to go to their destination.

By the morning they had covered one-fourth of distance. They had taken rest and had eaten some sea weed. Now

they were on move and Feebas was enjoying underwater. Lapras spotted two butterfrees which were coming towards her so she slowed down a bit to let them come. Feebas noticed this and surfaced. She was going to ask when she noticed the two Butterfrees above her.

One Butterfree was pink in colour and the other one was having a tattered yellow scarf.

The normal Butterfree asked "Hello. May I ask you in which direction Pallet Town is? We were going to meet my trainer."

Lapras looked at Feebas who shrugged and then back to the two Butterfrees and asked "May I know your trainer's name?"

Butterfree saw no problem on it and told "Ash Ketchum".

Lapras went wide eyed and then smiled and said "Hop on. He is also my trainer. I was also going to find him. I can take you faster."

The two Butterfrees were happy to find someone in common. They also needed some rest.

They sat on Lapras and she increased her speed happy to find out two companions. They talked about their journey with Ash the whole way.

At afternoon they were on their way when feebas saw which shocked her. She pointed Lapras towards him. Lapras was shocked too but she remembered Elder's words. She hurried towards him and shouted "Prince WAIT". This stopped Prince and 4 others who were tailing him for his safety. They stayed on gaurd at some distance.

She reached to the Prince who said "Why wait mana?"

She and the other three showed their courtesy to

She told "I am on journey to find my trainer. The Elder of my pod said that I may expect you to be going towards the king. He said that he might be our trainer. So for your safety I request you to give the honour to carry you."

Prince accepted and said "Okay. But fast. Dada sad."

He sat on Lapras who increased her pace. The two Butterfrees cradled the Prince and Feebas kept an eye on any danger.

The four figures not sensing danger lowered their guard and trailed behind them.

Unknown to all they were being watched by something above them.

 *** So Lapras is on her way to find Ash and she is bringing a new member.**

 *** What is watching over the group.**

 ***Stay tuned...**


	8. Son on the Run

I don't own Pokemon. In coming chapters some content may match some other fanfics.

Please review and like.

NOW ENJOY!!!

"hello"― Normal Speech

" _hello_ "― Thoughts/Telepathy

 **Chapter-7**

 **Son on the Run**

 _At Samaiya, The Temple of The Seas..._

A small blue figure is sleeping peacefully in a room in a large tempe like building surrounded by an invisible barrier submerged in the Ocean. In the middle of the Temple, a throne having several large blue crystals lies in magnificence.

As a sudden wave passes, a change can be seen in both figures. The throne glows with fiery red for a moment and comes back to its original blue.

But the small blue figure's peaceful sleep becomes restless. The figure shivers as having a nightmare. He mumbles " Dada no. Dada danger. Dada sad. Dada NOOOO.."

Menaphy's eyes shot open in fear. He shivers and repeats.

"Dada in danger. Dada is sad. Dada needs Mana. Mana go."

Mumbling Manaphy shots through the corridors and comes out of the Temple. Immediately he passes through invisible protective barrier and starts swimming very fastly.

Four figure see him and sense his fear and restlessness. They pace up start trailing him for his safety.

Manaphy swims without thinking about any direction. Just going on his insctints to find his 'Dada'.

\--

A drone, invisible to eyes, is scanning all over the Ocean.

Suddenly it tracks a fast moving figure and sends its data to its base.

In a dark room, a man is seen watching over a large screen. A robotic voice takes his attention.

" **Drone HN30 sighted a legendary"**

The man gives an evil smile and orders

"Show the status."

 **" Pokemon Sighted: Menaphy**

 **Type: Water, Legendary**

 **Status: Gaurdian of Samaiya**

 **Level:60**

 **Location:Unknown**

 **Last sighted:Hoenn Waters**

 **Legendary is estimated to move towards Kanto and reach by tomorrow evening"**

 **"Four Master Level Pokemon trailing the legendary.**

 **Pokemon sighted: 2 Sharpedo, 2 Wailords**

 **All at level 50"**

The man said "Good! Keep tracking."

He pressed on button.

A few minutes later, a young lady enters the room waiting for orders.

"Domino. Contact J. Prepare appointment with her as soon as possible. You know the rest."

"Yes, Boss"

With that Domino leaves the room. The man settles on a chair with an evil smile.

\--

 _Next day, Afternoon_

Manaphy is swimming without resting to destination unknown.

"Prince. WAIT!"

He hears it and stops to look back. He sees a Lapras speeding towards him.

As she comes near, he sees two Butterfrees sitting on her and a Feebas swimming with her.

"Why wait Mana?" he asked.

The Lapras replied "My Elder expected me to see you while I am in my journey. He said that our destinations are same and ordered to protect you. So it is my humble request to give me the chance to serve you."

Manaphy seeing no problem said

"Okay Mana. Be Fast. Mana in hurry."

With that he settled down on her back and Lapras speeded towards the destination.

The Butterfrees cradled him and soon he went to sleep due to exhaustion being swimming constanly.

\--

A robotic chime is heard in the black room and it stated.

 **"New Pokemon detected with legendary.**

 **Buttefree/Male**

 **Type:Bug/Psychic**

 **Level:40**

 **Butterfree/Female/Shiny**

 **Type:Bug/Psychic**

 **Level:30**

 **Lapras/Female**

 **Type: Water**

 **Level:38**

 **Feebas/Female**

 **Type:Water**

 **Level:25**

 **Target destination unchanged."**

"Interesting" the main said.

\--

An explosion snapped Manaphy out of his sleep. Startled by it, he started to cry.

A few moments later, he felt being lifted by claws. He opened his eyes to see Latias.

She said "Don't cry Manaphy. Sorry if I startled you."

She cradled him in her arms. After few moments, he fell asleep.

\--

 **"Two Pokemon approaching target.**

 **Scanning Complete**

 **Lucario/Male**

 **Type:Fighting/Steel**

 **Level:55**

 **Flygon/Male**

 **Type:Dragon/Ground**

 **Level:55**

 **Destination Unchanged."**

"Intresting. So many powerful and rare pokemon at one place."

 **"ERROR!!! DRONE HN30 DESTROYED"**

"WHAT?" exclaimed the man.

Those drones were most expensive and undestructible drones. Each region had 10 drones deployed. Moreover, they can't be detected by any pokemon availabe at that place.

"Find the reason of the destruction. Deploy a nearby drone immediately. We can't afford to lose the target."

 **"Scanning for nearby drones...**

 **Drone JT56 detected.**

 **Previous task: Trailing Latias.**

 **Latias joined the group.**

 **New task: Trailing group.**

 **Destination Unchanged."**

 **"Scanning database...**

 **Reason Found.**

 **Collision with Latias."**

"Interesting. This is a whole new situation."

 _"Two of the legendries which never leave their areas are going same place. Also that many powerful and rare ones from around the regions."_ thought the man.

"Keep trailing the target."

He paused for a moment then ordered.

"Start protocol Alpha Call."

\--

 *** Who is this man? What is his plan?**

 *** Will the group be okay.**


	9. Two Bonded Friends

I don't own Pokemon. In coming chapters some content may match some other fanfics.

Please review and like.

NOW ENJOY!!!

"hello"― Normal Speech

 _"hello"_ ― Thoughts/Telepathy

 **Chapter-8**

 **Two Bonded Friends**

 _Somewhere In Sinnoh..._

 _Two Days Ago..._

A Lucario is being seen running towards something. He felt a similar aura signature with whom he had bonded before but it was weak and was coming from a pokemon instead of a human. The aura seemed to be becoming weak.

Meanwhile in a deep forest a Flygon who had escaped from a poacher was lying on stone heavily injured. He was keeping himself awake to keep alerted. But he was losing consciousness fast. Suddenly he heard rustling of bushes and sat on guard. But a different being came through it.

Still on guard he demanded "Who are you? And why are you here?"

The being responded "I am Lucario. Guardian of Lucario Kingdom. I was in search of someone else but found you here."

Flygon still not fully trust him but due to his injuries he lost his consciousness.

See that Lucario hurried picked him up and hurried fowards his kingdom to treat.

Next day Flygon came to consciousness and found himself on a bed which seemed to be a pokemon centre. He tried to move but felt some pain until a hand more specifically a paw held him down.

He moved his head to see the same Lucario sitting over there in meditation stance.

He told him to relax as some injuries were not healed but most have healed.

If a human had saved him then he might have some trust issues but since it was a pokemon who saved him trust was easy to gain.

Lucario asked him "Who are you? How did you get injured? I have never seen a pokemon like you."

Flygon responded "Thank you for saving me. I am a Flygon from Hoenn. I was caught by a poacher but escaped. Which place is this?"

Lucario said "No problem. You are in the Pokemon Centre of Lucario Kingdom in Sinnoh. Don't worry this area is heavily guarded. I also had a issue with poacher 2 years before."

This caught Flygon's intrest and he asked about it. Lucario explained his encounter with a dangerous poacher named hunter J. But was saved by a human named Ash.

Lucario said then "Then reason I was in the forest was that I got a weak aura signature of Ash. I had bonded with him when I was a Riolu so I went there to find but else I found you. I was surprised that it came from you I don't know why."

Flygon was confused too.

"I don't why you found me familiar but at least you saved me." He chuckled a bit. Lucario also smiled and told him to rest. He will be good as new by tomorrow.

Next morning Flygon was discharged and he insisted to show his kingdom by Lucario.

They wandered in the kingdom until both sensed the wave of disturbance ( Well every Lucario sensed it but they couldn't understand so most ignored. )

Flygon asked him "Did you feel that. It was like someone calling for help."

Lucario said surprised "I felt the same but I can sense it was from Ash. But how could you. Even the masters of aura and psychics can't understand it properly but you are neither of them. But you understood it properly."

Flygon was confused so it only said "I don't know."

Lucario led Flygon to his masters for answers. His masters were expecting him but not the unknown creature.

"So Guardian you got the distressed pulse and we expect you to know whose it is?"

Lucario responded "Yes master. It is the same person with whom I bonded before becoming Guardian. Also somehow Flygon understood the pulse also."

The master responded "The only reason we can say that Flygon has somehow bonded with him also."

Lucario asked "Master what should I do?"

Master responded "Guardian go and help your friend. You have served much for the kingdom and in meantime also selected other Guardians. Even if you decide not to return then also we can protect the kingdom. Also go with your new friend. I think you will get your answers there. Remember Guardian this pulse was powerful. Try to reach as fast as possible.

Let aura help you guide your path."

Lucario and Flygon were outside the kingdom.

"Now where to go?"

"Leave it to me."

Lucario closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He opened his eyes.

"There might be a problem our destination is overseas."

"No problem. I have a trick to travel fast overseas. You just give me directions."

With that Lucario hopped over Flygon and they flew away.

About a day has gone and they were going fast when Flygon sensed something and slowed down.

Lucario asked "Why did you slow down?"

Flygon question "Don't you sense it? Prince of sea is around."

This broke Lucario's trance as he was only concentrated over Ash.

"Sorry I was only concentrated over our destination."

"Okay now let's check over him. This area is far away from Hoenn and it is suspicious of him to be here. He might be in danger."

They decended over the seas and start to move towards the Prince. They saw a Lapras, two Butterfrees and a Feebas.

Lucario sensed two Sharpedos and two Wailords trailing them.

Lucario warned Flygon,

"Be careful Flygon they are not the only one there. Four highly powerful Pokemon are trailing behind them already defensive towards the Prince."

Flygon understood and slowed down to not startle anyone. To Lucario's amusement Lapras and the Butterfree with a yellow scarf showed similar aura.

They moved to the Lapras and saw the Prince was sleeping peacefully in Butterfree's arms.

The arrival of Flygon startled Lapras and she took defensive position.

She growled at them.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The Sharpedos and Wailords also came nearer to them.

Lucario apologised for startling her.

"Sorry about that. We were heading towards somewhere when we sensed the Prince and came to check as these are the common waters for the Prince."

Lapras relaxed a little.

"Prince is concerned about the king. Since our destination is same therefore we stayed with him for his safety."

Lucario said "Well, from the direction of your travel we can see that we are heading in same direction can we tag along."

Lapras said "Sure. The more the merrier."

They had headed about for 5 min but they heard an explosion above them. This woke up Prince who started to cry. They all took defensive position. The wailords came side by side of Lapras and Sharpedos took position ahead and behind of heard. They were ready to attack anyone.

After a few moments, a bellowing is heard.

"Ow! My head hurts."

All of them look upwards, and saw the Legendary Eon Latias.

The Hoenn natives bowed their heads in respect and said "It's an honour to meet you. Lady Latias."

Latias looked down and said "Oops! Sorry if I startled you."

Then her gaze went to the crying Prince. She immediately took him in her arms and cradled him.

"Oh! Menaphy no need to cry. Sorry if I scared you."

She cradled him for a few minutes and then Manaphy again fall asleep.

Latias sighed and then asked "What is Manaphy doing here?"

Lapras responded "Prince is going to visit the king. He is concerned about his well being."

Latias "Oh! And where is he going?"

"To Pallet Town"

Latias eyes widened at the fact.

She quickly responded "Then I am going to stick around all of you. I am also going there."

\--

 *** So Latias has joined to the group.**

 **Where shall be she going? What are her reasons?**

 *** What did she crashed to?**

 *** Stay tuned.**


	10. The Eon's Arrival

I don't own Pokemon. In coming chapters some content may match some other fanfics.

Please review and like.

NOW ENJOY!!!

"hello"― Normal Speech

" _hello"_ ― Thoughts/Telepathy

 **Chapter-9**

 **The Eon's Arrival**

 _Secret Garden, Altomare..._

In the water city of Altomare, lived the Princess of Latis and was known to guard the city. She lived there with his brother, her only happiness and the only one who was with her since her birth.

Until the night five years ago, when she lost a part of her life, her beloved brother. It would have a dreadful impact on her if she hadn't met someone to lessen the sorrow. Even if she was in the worst state, the feelings scattered at her loss but that person cared for her.

A week with that person, his playfullness ( part idiocy ), extreme love for pokemon and selflessness had an impact on her life.

He had a spark in his eyes which will make anyone to get a liking with him.

The loss of Latios put a setback to her life but gain of Ash had helped her to recover smoothly.

Even if he had went to continue on his journey, he was among the most important persons in her life.

After that incident, two latios and a latias had came over her place. They made great friends and were a great help. But the closeness with Lorenzo being a grandfather, Bianca being a sister and Ash being a person she kept above a friend, had never become with anyone.

Over the five years of being the Guardian of Altomare, She had trained herself to avoid any incident back then.

 _Current Time..._

A pair of Latis were on patrol over the city, another one was checking over the 'Soul Dew', Bianca and Lorenzo were at the museum with tourists.

The young Princess was taking a nap after having patrolled over the city.

All of a sudden, she snaps out of her sleep with a face of horror. She couldn't understand the sudden urge but only one thing came over her mind, a name highly important to her "Ash".

She was thinking over the sudden feelings but was interrupted by someone.

"Princess. There is something you should see."

"What happened?"

"There is something wrong with the Soul Dew. It ha turned strangely dark. But other than that everything is fine. It doesn't have a single glint of evil." replied the Lati.

She went over the Soul Dew and saw a dark reddish tint over it.

"That's wierd. I had never seen it like that."

She touched the Soul Dew and collapsed on the floor. The other Lati panicked at the site and immediately flew to bring the other two Latis, Lorenzo and Bianca.

After some minutes, the three Latis reached the Garden. They saw her lying near the Soul Dew and picked her to place her at her usual place.

They checked over her to find everything fine to her body but couldn't understand why she was unconscious.

Fifteen minutes later, Lorenzo and Bianca reached there and saw the state of Latias.

"Is she alright?" asked Lorenzo rushing over to her place with Bianca.

 _"She is fine. Just unconscious. However the reasons on unconsciousness are not known to us"_ said the eldest Latios.

"Okay but can anyone explain what happened here?" asked Bianca.

The younger Latios replied _"I was checking over the Soul Dew. All of a sudden. A dark reddish glint came over it. I couldn't understand what happened so I reached over the Princess and told her. She went over the Soul Dew and touched it. Then she fell over the floor and became unconscious. Then I rushed over all of you."_

The elder Latios and Latias had a sense of knowing and shock over their face while others were unknown to it.

The elder Latias said _"Young one, do you know what does a dark reddish glint over any Soul Dew symbolises?_

To this the younger one said confused _"Umm... No. Is it important."_

The elder Latios said " _We know that we can communicate to the soul in the Soul Dew if the soul agrees. But a red glint shows that another living soul tried to contact with the soul in it with aura the living soul has a powerful connection with him/her. The brightnessof the glint resembles the mood of the message. You said that it was dark red then the message contains a lot of sorrow. Sometimes a future vision also comes with it."_

"Well whatever the message is, if we want to know then we have to wait for Latias to wake up." Lorenzo said.

A few moments of silence was broken by Bianca.

"Granpa! I was thinking that not many people had a close connection with Latios. The ones were I, you, Latias and..." Bianca was shocked when realization hit her.

"Are you thinking that something is wrong with him" Lorenzo replied.

"Yes. Other than him who can be. Latios is already gone. I and you are in perfect health. And only remains him." Bianca reasoned.

"I don't know why you are thinking like that but in my opinion he should be more happy than any other one. He won the Kalos league at last and has lived his dream." Lorenzo replied.

The elder Latios interrepted

 _"If there is no problem with me asking. Then about whom you are talking about? And what is the importance of him with Princess?"_

"If you remember we told you about a boy who helped Latios and Latias in the incident 5 years ago. His name was Ash Ketchum. I don't what but that boy was special. He was here for only a week but had easily become friends with them. After the death of Latios, he was the only one who could bring Latias over the depression. Latios also had high respect for that boy.

And if I am correct Latias holds some feelings for him over the years." Lorenzo explained.

The elder Latios thought before replying " _It may be that he can be the one but what I know there are very less aura guardians now a days. And any of them is not that powerful to affect the Soul Dew. Rather some of the higher legendries can also do so."_

"Well we will think about it when she wakes. Can you help to bring her to our house?"

 _"Of course."_

They took her to Lorenzo's house and put her on Bianca's bed. Bianca stayed to look after her while the others went on their duties.

It was late evening when Latias woke up. She looked to her sides to find herself in Bianca's house and Bianca beside her dozing off in her chair.

She woke Bianca by poking her shoulders.

Bianca slowly oped her eyes with a yawn and rubbed her eyes. She stared Latias for some moment then screamed to her heart.

"OH LATIAS! GLAD YOU ARE FINE. WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU."

 _"Calm down. Calm down Bianca. See. I am fine perfectly."_

"So what happened?" Bianca questioned.

 _"I will tell you all. But can I have some food. I am very hungry."_ Latias said.

Looking at the clock she said "Well It's dinner time. Everyone must be at the table."

Latias engulfed herself with bright light and a younger Bianca stood over there.

 _"Lets Go."_

They reached downstairs and greeted everyone. They saw Lorenzo seated with a couple in their 30's and young boy in his early teen. They were non other than the three Latis in their disguised forms.

Lorenzo asked "Hello Latias! How are you feeling now?"

 _"I am fine. Just a bit dizzy head."_

"Good. Lets have dinner first. You haven't eaten whole afternoon."

The whole group had their dinner and sat in living room comfortably.

"So Latias. What happened?" Bianca asked.

 _"Well it seemed like a message or a future vision. But that was horrifying."_

She paused and then countinued.

" _When I woke up in the afternoon I had a sudden urge to check on Ash if he is ok. Before I could think much Alex informed me about Soul Dew. When I touched it, I was surrounded by darkness. Then I saw Latios. He warned me to be careful and a disaster is coming to Chosen One. Well I don't who is the Chosen One. Only higher legendries know it and we can only feel him if near. He told me to go and find Ash. Then he showed me two unclear glimpses. The first one I could identify a bit but the second one was horrifying and unclear."_

She paused for everyone to devour the fact.

 _"The first glimpse showed Ash in trouble and pain. It broke my heart to see him in that condition. Brother told me to calm down and see the other glimpse. I saw that a person was so powerful that Arceus herself was having trouble in controlling the situation."_

This shocked the whole group. _"How could anyone be that powerful to cause trouble for Arceus? She is our creator and the most powerful in whole world."_ Alex asked.

" _I don't know actually. When I saw the scene I was horrified. There was a lot of destruction. I asked who he was to brother. All he said that he had no idea who he was but he was certainly the chosen one and in the condition of Aura Rage. I could also feel the anger of the person. Besides there was also a huge amount of pain in him. When the scene ended all I could hear was one thing that Arceus told everyone to protect Chosen One.The fate of world depended on his destiny."_

Everyone was listening quietly. After few minutes, Bianca asked "What is Aura Rage? From the way of your explanation I consider it being very dangerous."

The older Latios replied _"You are correct Bianca. Aura Rage is the most dangerous condition for any being. First let me ask you something. What will happen if you will harm the child of pokemon or even human in front of his/her eyes?"_

"The pokemon or human will become very angry and attack relentlessly till the last amount of power to protect the child." replied Bianca.

 _"Exactly. The condition of aura rage is similar but much more dangerous. If anyone is deeply hurt to the soul due to any reason, the soul responds by a huge amount of power and anger. This increases the power of being to its zenith. Means every attack will be at the full potential. But it has consequenses. It will attack anyone around no matter who is good or bad. It will see everyone as its enemy. The anger clouds the mind and retards the ability to think. After the condition has passed, there is very less possibility of it becoming normal. Mostly it becomes devoid of emotions. And in some cases even it dies due to a lot of exertion."_

There was silence in room for various moments.

Lorenzo broke the silenceand asked Latias "So what have you decided?"

Latias blinked for a moment and then replied _"I really want to find Ash. I am worried about him. But I can't neglect my responsibilties towards Altomare."_

 _"Don't worry about Altomare Princess. We can handle it till you are gone."_ The elder Lati said.

Lorenzo "Latias. I had always known your desire to go and see the world. Now is your chance. I know how much you have wanted to travel with Ash but couldn't. You should go now. We can handle here."

Latias was jumping happily in her mind which could be seen by her huge smile.

 _"Thank You. Thank You. Thank you. Thank you. You can't imagine how much happy I am by this."_

 _"But where can I find him? He can be anywhere."_ Her smile faded a bit.

"Calm down Latias. No need to worry. Since he recently won the League. He should be at home and reach there in sometime.

Now lets go and sleep. We will give you the directions to Pallet town in the morning." Bianca said to hyperactive Lati. She hadn't seen her playfullness for long time so she was happy for her.

Next morning, after breakfast Lorenzo explained her way to Pallet Town.

" _I will miss you all."_

"We will miss you too. Be safe and enjoy your journey. Don't forget to call when you reach there."

With a tearful part, Latias left for Pallet Town. With her high speed, it was just matter of some hours to reach there.

But after travelling travelling about 20 miles away she was caught in sight by a certain object.

\--

 **"Legedary sighted**

 **Latias - Female Eon**

 **Type: Dragon/Psychic**

 **Level: 70**

 **Last sighted: Jhoto Waters**

 **Estimated Destination: Kanto"**

"Interesting another legendary heading towards Kanto"

\--

Latias has been flying for 6 hours non stop somewhat slower to not get tired easily. She had estimated that she will reach by evening. She had been invisible all time for safety.

Out of nowhere, She collided to something and due to her collision, it exploded.

She couldn't think of what it was, due to the pain in her head.

"Ow! My head hurts."

She was rubbing her head. Due to the collision her invisibility has dissipated.

She was broken from her pain when she heard some greetings.

She looked down to see many pokemon that she had not seen but due to their act of respect they seemed no harm.

Her gaze was set to a blue figure crying. She was surprised that what he was doing so far from home.

She put him in her arms and cradled him.

"Don't cry Manaphy. Sorry if I startled you."

After few minutes, Manaphy ceased crying and slept in her arms.

"What is Manaphy doing here?"

Lapras relied "Prince is concerned about the King. My Elder said that my destination is same as his and asked me for his protection if encountered. I seeked permission from Prince and he allowed."

"Okay. Where is Manaphy going?"

"Pallet Town"

This caught her interest. She was happy that she could have some travelling companions and she would not have to worry about Manaphy.

She responded "Looks like I am gonna stick around all of you. Coincidently I am also going there to meet a friend. Would you mind carrying me on your back so that I can take care of Manaphy."

Lapras said "No problem. It would be an honour."

Latias changed to her human form much to everyone's amazement and sat on the back of Lapras. Soon they continued their journey.

They introduced themselves.

Lapras and the male Butterfree were going to join/meet their trainer with Feebas and the female Butterfree accompanying.

Lucario was going to meet an old friend accompanied by Flygon.

The Wailords and Sharpedos told that they were trailing the Prince for his safety.

Everyone was telling their stories to pass their time. They had estimated that they will reach Pallet Town port by morning.

Unknown to them they were travelling for the same reason and same person.

The play of destiny had got them together.

\--

 *** Finally this part was completed. Now can think of new surprises.**

 ***Hope you enjoyed.**

 ***Will do my best to keep it intetesting.**

 ***Keep reviewing and following.**

 **BYE GUYS! SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER**


	11. Ninja's Back

I don't own Pokemon. In coming chapters some content may match some other fanfics.

Please review and like.

NOW ENJOY!!!

"hello"― Normal Speech

" _hello_ "― Thoughts/Telepathy

 **Chapter-10**

 **Ninja's Back**

 _Somewhere in Kalos..._

In the deep forests of Kalos, a blue-frog like creature is seen running over the branches followed by two dog-like figures. Sensing something, he leapt out of the way and from the ground came out reddish brown coloured large roots.

Within moments, two sharp blades of water were thrown to roots destroying it.

After the threat was subdued, Greninja relaxed for a moment and the two Zygarde Cores watching him.

He then again sensed something, but this time it was something different. There was a change in the behaviour of Greninja.

The two Zygardes seemed tensed.

"That boy's energy levels becoming highly unstable." said Squishy concerned.

"Yeah! Even if I only met him a couple of times. I could sense the strong powers rising. Do you think he is 'him'?" said Z2.

"I can't say but I have a strong feeling. Even if he is not 'him', his powers are vast enough to rival any lesser legendary with ease. And he is not even trained yet. If trained, he can go toe-on-toe with our 100 percent form."

"Do you think we should let him go. It seems his bonding gave some stability to him."

"I also think so. I also feel him to be with Ash as if something important is going to take place."

Squishy and Z2 nodded to each other and called "Hey Greninja! Did you sensed any more corrupted roots?"

Greninja looked to them and responded "No my Lords. It was different now. I am not sensing any roots in the area. But I sensed a feeling related to my trainer. It's the reason of my worry. He seems to be in extreme pain." A worry could be seen in his last words.

The two Zygardes gave a nod to each other. Squishy called Greninja.

"You can go and meet your trainer."

Greninja was confused for a moment. Then after his mind ate the words, he realized.

"But my Lord. My work is not done yet. I can't go now."

"We understand that. But with your concern over your trainer, it is no good to keep you away. We have seen your bond with him.

Moreover, we can handle the problem with a little more difficulty but it will be okay. You can go and check on your trainer. Also we can call you back when needed."

Greninja thought for a moment then said

"As you wish my Lords. But this will be brief. I will return after I confirm everything is alright."

"But how can I find him. He must be in a different region by now. Last time, he was preparing for going home."

Squishy said " That's not a problem. We can take help of Bonnie's brother."

Greninja nodded.

"But before going, can we make a quick stop at the wetlands. Goodra might be willing to meet too."

The Zygardes nodded.

\--

It took them about 2 days to reach outskirts of Lumiose City.

Along the way, they had gone to wetlands to find Goodra. As expected, Goodra was worried to hell being the caring one. He was looking for any measure to find out how Ash was but was frustrated due to his inabilty. He had been much restless since he had sensed the distressed wave.

Goodra had informed his friends in wetlands about that and they confirmed him that they will take care until he returned.

\--

 _Outskirts of Lumiose City..._

Greninja and Goodra were with the two Zygrades in 10% form.

Squishy sent a calling wave for Bonnie.

 _Prism Tower..._

In the Prism Tower, Bonnie was packing bag for a travel.

"C'mon big brother, pack your bag fast."

She found her brother with Clembot working on some device.

"Big brother we would be late. We have to get to airport fast. You can work on your device later."

"Don't disturb Bonnie. I am very close."

Bonnie was getting angry.

"Also, the flight will not be until evening."

Although he accidently made a mistake and the device blew up. Clemont and Clembot lied charred black and Bonnie was coughing.

Clemont sighed "Oh well fine! I will get it done later."

To this Bonnie fled happily to her room and picked her hand bag with Deddene sleeping in it.

Few minutes, later they left the tower for the airport.

 _ **'Bonnie'**_

Bonnie stopped at her tracks and looked here there. Clemont saw this and asked if everything was alright.

Bonnie shrugged her thoughts and continued her tracks.

 _ **'Bonnie. Come towards the forest. I am waiting.'**_

Bonnie deadpanned. 'Squishy!' She thought.

Clemont noticed this and again asked if she was alright.

Without any words, she bolted towards the forests.

"Bonnie! Where are you running? Airport is the other way." Clemont exclaimed and followed her.

20 min later, Bonnie was on the way to Santalune. She looked around but found none.

"Bonnie!"

She looked back to find Clemont coming running towards her panting heavily.

"Where do you think were you going?" Clemont asked angrily.

"I felt that Squishy called me here." She responded.

Then they heard rustling near a bush along with above a nearby tree.

Clemont took a defensive stance along with Luxray's pokeball in his hand.

A blue figure jumped from the tree and stood straight in front of them strartling them.

Bonnie screamed to hell. While Luxray came out and started growling at the figure.

After identifying the figure, Luxray stopped growling.

Hearing Luxray stopped growling Clemont looked at the figure.

"Oh! A Greninja...

You seem familiar."

 _ **'Yes! This Ash's Greninja.'**_

Came the voice from the bushes.

Two blue dogs with green antlers came out with a dragon.

"Zygrade and Goodra. What are you doing here?" Clemont asked. Bonnie ran to Squishy and hugged him.

"Oh! Squishy, I missed you too much."

 _ **'I also missed you. But here I am with a request.'**_

"What do you want? We will do anything."

 _ **'Greninja and Goodra want to go and meet Ash. Can you do it?'**_

"No problem. We were also going to meet him."

 _ **'Thank you. Now we should take our leave.**_

 _ **Bonnie call me with your heart whenever you need me. I will be there.'**_

Bonnie nodded and the two Zygarde cores left.

Clemont asked both of them if they want to rest in pokeballs or not. Both agreed and the condition to release when they reach to Ash.

Clemont captured them and they continued to the Airport.

\--

 *** Sorry for delay.**

 *** Next chapter will be many shorts.**

 *** ENJOY.**


	12. Past Friends

I don't own Pokemon. In coming chapters some content may match some other fanfics.

Please review and like.

NOW ENJOY!!!

"hello"― Normal Speech

 _"hello"_ ― Thoughts/Telepathy

 **Chapter-11**

 **Past Friends**

 _At Mt. Silver_

Two powerful Tyranitar's are resting in a cave. The younger one snaps out of his rest.

"Daddy!" He mumbles.

"What happened son."

"I need to go Memma. Daddy's in danger."

"Who are you talking about. Your father died before you hatched."

"No. Not him Memma. You remember the human that brought me to you."

"Yes! How can I forget him. I am grateful to him to reunite me to my son...

Wait! You are calling him your daddy."

"Yes! Memma. He is the one and only father figure in my life. No one can replace him. Now I feel he is in danger. I need to go Memma. He needs me."

"Okay but how are you going to find him."

"I don't know. But I know I will find him. I believe it."

"Okay. I can't stop you now. But I am coming with you. I can't risk you in danger."

Within moments, they left the cave to find his 'Daddy'.

 _Saffron City Gym..._

In the darkness of the battlefield, a girl is seen sitting in chair concentrating on something. A dark figure appears from the shadows with a face that opposes its personality.

"I know what are you thinking. I also sensed that. So, you want to go to him."

The figure nodded.

"Gengar return. Alakazam come out"

The psychic fox came out of his pokeball and within seconds teleported somewhere.

 _At the Tree of Beginning..._

A small pink feline was wandering playfully in the tunnels of Tree of Beginning checking over the things.

Suddenly, she felt a pain in her body and saw all the crystals turn orange-red. After a few seconds, they looked as if nothing happened.

"What was that pain?"

She went to the core and tried to contact the tree for any answers.

The tree couldn't give any answers but only show her a figure of an Aura raged Chosen One.

Mew tensed at the figure. She contacted the three Regis through the tree saying that she will be going to check on somethings and will be gone for some days. They should tighen the security more.

She flew out of the tree to find the Chosen one.

\--

 _Anistar City..._

The Anistar City Gym leader and The Kalos Champion are outside the Gym. Olympia is accompanying Diantha to her helicopter after their meeting.

Suddenly, Olympia observes an unstability in the Sun Dial. She feels a sudden pain in her head and a vision comes before her eyes.

Diantha calls her in worry. Few moments later, Olympia calms down.

"Are you okay Olympia? What happened?"

"Don't ask what happened, ask what is going to happen."

"What?" Diantha asked confused.

"I saw some unstability in the Sun Dial completely different from Team Flare's fake Zygarde. There is a great danger lurking all over the world. I saw a very bad vision." Olympia said with a serious tone.

"What did you see?" Diantha asked a bit startled by her tone.

"Soon the world will witness the wrath of all the legendaries along with the Alpha 'Arceus' for harming Alpha's Chosen One."

"WHAT?" Diantha exclaimed in disbelief.

"This is not the most dangerous part. If the Chosen One is angered then not even Alpha has the strength to counter his wrath. With the collapse of Chosen One, the whole world will collapse."

Diantha's face showed pure disbelief and was shocked at the fact.

"What you are saying is a very dangerous situation. I am calling Charles now."

Diantha called Charles Goodshow.

"Oh! Hello Diantha, everything alright. This is not a time when you usually call."

"Charles I want an extreme emergency meeting with you, Scott and all other Champions, even contact Steven." she told with pure worry.

With the tone she told him, he immediately asked "What's wrong Diantha?"

"There's no time. I will explain with the others. I will be at PLA as soon as possible."

With that she hung up and turned to Olympia.

"Olympia you're coming with me. I will not be able to explain everything."

Olympia just nodded.

After some minutes, Diantha with Olympia took off in her helicopter to her private jet.

 _After 7 hours, PLA_

In the private meeting room of PLA, Champions of all regions were sitting except Diantha.

The Joint Champion of Kanto and Jhoto, Lance; Champion of Hoenn, Wallace; Ex-Champion of Hoenn, Steven; Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia and Champion of Unova, Alder.

They were all confused why the meeting has been called.

Wallace asked "Do any of you have any idea why we have been called in such a short notice?"

"Yeah! Even the sudden meetings are not conducted in such haste." Lance said.

"Well I have no idea. I was having my short holiday studying the ruins." Cynthia said.

"Well your plan of studying ruins is ruined Cynthia." joked Alder.

Cynthia gave him a glare. Everyone sweat-dropped at Alder's antics.

"I don't know why I have been called here. I mean Wallace is the Champion now." Steven said.

The gossip went on.

Lance then asked "Where's Diantha? She should have come till now."

That moment Charles Goodshow entered the room with Scott, Diantha and surprisingly Olympia.

Everyone took their seats.

Lance asked "Charles why have we been called in such a short notice?"

Alder asked "Who is she?" pointing towards Olympia. "Why is she here?"

"Well Lance, reason of the meeting is not known to me also. Diantha called for it."

Everone excelt Olympia and Charles looked towards her.

"And as for your answer Alder. She is Olympia, Gym leader of Anistar City. Diatha has brought her. Reason not known to me." said Charles.

Diantha siad then

"Guys, sorry for calling you all in such short time. You may call me silly after hearing the reason but it concerns the whole world. Olympia had a vision of a very dangerous of recent future. And believe me her visions are never wrong."

Olympia then explained the situation to everyone. Everyone listened patiently and tried to take everything in the mind.

After that Wallace spoke up

"So you are saying that Arceus' Chosen One is going to be harmed somehow, the reason unknown. If the Chosen One is harmed, then the world will face the wrath of each and every legendary across the world, also Arceus herself. And if the Chosen One is angered then even Arceus couldn't stop him. Are you kidding me Arceus is ultimate legendary. No one is stronger than her."

Cynthia said "Wallace take it seriously. Prenominations and prophecies should be taken in concern."

Steven added "And the recent example is the Team Flare incident."

There was silence in the room until Cynthia broke it.

"Speaking of Chosen One, Lance isn't there a prophecy near Orange Islands."

Lance responded "Yeah! There was an incident there 6 years ago concerning Lugia's Chosen One. But not Arceus Chosen One. Also there was no other thing."

Alder and Diantha asked about the incident. Others explained that the the legendary bird trio were being captured by a collector named Lawrence III which lead led to a fight between all the three. If not stopped they could have caused a lot of destruction. The Chosen One with the help of Lugia was able to stop them.

Cynthia then said "Arceus' Chosen One or not. The person involved was Chosen One so it may be a lead. Lance do you have any idea who is he?"

Lance said "Yeah! I personally know him. In fact you all know him personally. Now come to think, he has seen almost all the Legendaries around the world and has saved them."

Steven was suspicious and asked "Lance are you sure it is him?"

"I am pretty sure."

Wallace asked "About whom you are talking?"

Lance said "I am talking about Ash Ketchum. This year's Kalos league Champion."

There was silence for a moment, then everyone except Lance, Steven and Charles exclaimed.

"WHAAAT?"

Charles remained calm even if he was amused.

"Are you sure Lance? How can it be Ash?"

Lance said

"I am sure. I have full list of his helps. He has seen almost seen every legendary. All you know about he has helped us in taking down Team Aqua, Magma, Galactic and last Flare. Only Team Rocket of Kanto remains.

Apart from Lugia's Chosen One he has various other titles like King of the seas, and the father figure of Manaphy, and Zekrom's Hero of Ideals.

Riley also confirmed that he is also an Aura wielder and his Aura is as powerful as Sir Aaron's and it has not awakened and trained yet."

This shocked everyone.

"My my. I thought that boy has an exceptional skill but this boy is more special than I thought." Goodshow was amazed.

Others also nodded.

"Do you think he is Arceus' Chosen one?" Diantha asked.

Lance said "I can't be sure. But the circumstances best show him."

Scott who was listening quietly said "We have something here to investigate then. At least we have some lead."

Lance asked "Ok, I will put some G-men on his tail. Also sometime I worry about him as he had made lots of enemies around the world."

Charles then said "Ok then we need to confirm that he is him. Also protect him.

One last thing, this news is very sensitive, if anyhow it gets leaked then it will be a great chaos.

Lance keep a tap on that boy and get every info on that boy. Everyone can do their own research and keep us informed.

Now we can go on our duties."

\--

 _Somewhere..._

A big pink feline is way far off the socities travelling around the world.

When he senses the distressed wave, he teleports away...

 **\--**

 *** Who is the last one?**

 *** Alright done with returning and stuff. Geez was getting boring man.**

 *** Next chapter continued from 'The Plan'**

 *** Thank You! Enjoy man.**


	13. Re-Unions I

*** Normal speeches as usual** \--

 **Chapter-12**

 **Days of Re-union**

 _Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town..._

Ash had gotten home, after meeting his pokemon in the corral.

"Mom. I am home."

"Wait a bit sweety, Lunch is almost ready."

He turned on the TV and sat on the sofa. He picked up the remote and decided to get some news.

While watching, he was thinking about somethings happening to him recently.

 _"Why do I always feel to much weak and tired always? Must be due to stress. I should take a break from my journey for sometime. I also have not spent much time with my older pokemons last few years..._

 _Secondly why am I seeing such strange dreams recently? Why?..."_

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He stood up and walked to the door. He opened the door and was shocked to see the person infront of him.

"Hi Sabrina. I wasn't expecting to be here. What brings you here?"

She smiled and said "An old friend wanted to meet you."

She handed over a pokeball to him.

He released the pokemon but couldn't identify him.

"Geng Gengar" Gengar exclaimed excitedly and quickly moved to Ash. He licked him with his long tongue affectionately which paralysed him. Ash felt something familiar, then suddenly a memory knocked down in his mind.

"Sabrina, is this the same haunter that I had befriended?"

Sabrina responded with a smile.

Ash was happy to see an old friend but before he could celebrate another thought knocked down in his mind.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Please come in." Ash said sheepishly.

"Nah! I will be going back now. I can't leave the Gym duties."

Before she turned to go she congractulated him for his win. She tossed a pokeball and her Alakazam appeared next to her. And the next moment, she toleported away of sight.

Ash turned to get inside when he heard a voice in his head

 _"Never doubt yourself Ash. You have your friends and family with you. They will always be there for you."_

Ash looked back buy no one was there. He put away the thought and went inside.

Inside he saw his mother has set up the lunch on the table.

"Who was on the door sweety?"

"Oh! She was Sabrina, Saffron Gym leader. She had come to give back Gengar."

"Should have stayed for sometime. Nevermind, lets have our lunch."

Lunch went nicely. Ash being Ash, devoured plate after plates. Delia had asked what he was going to do now. To her delight, he said that he was going to stay for sometime, relax, do some training and spend time with her and his pokemon.

She was happy that her Ashy was going to be with her for sometime. Now she could plan her best surprise for him.

\--

After having rest for a couple of hours, he went to Oak's ranch to visit his pokemon and pick up Pikachu before dinner and also introduce Gengar to others.

Within 10 minutes of walking, along with greeting everyone around, he reached the ranch.

He went directly to the corral where his pokemon were. He found Pikachu with Balbasaur.

"Hey Bulbasaur! Pikachu!"

Both noticed him and went over to him. Pikachu jumped over him taking his usual place while Bulbasaur stood near his leg.

"Balbasaur can you call the others."

He nodded and fired a **Solarbeam** in which exploded like fireworks.

Within a moment large rumble was heard and within no time a large group of pokemon had surrounded him.

"Hey guys. I have brought an old friend with me and he will be staying with us. Well most of you don't know him but he is one of my oldest friends.

Come out Gengar."

He threw his pokeball and and a purple shadowy figure appeared in front of them having and menacing grin over his face.

The ghost type immediately went to Ash and licked him with has large tongue.

Ash fell down being paralyzed. Everyone sweat-dropped at the ghost's antics.

"Alright guys. Meet Gengar. May be some of you knew him as a Haunter." said Ash getting up.

This struck the fact to the oldest ones.

Pikachu, Balbasaur, Squirtle and Charizard moved towards him to greet him. Following them many others came.

Ash saw them interacting with a smile on his face. He played them with a while.

"Hey Pikachu! Lets go home."

Ash had just turned to go back.

"KAAAAWWW"

Every head turned to the sky to see a large avian heading towards them. Just looking at it showed it's strength, grace and majesty.

Many took defensive stances for any hostility but some stood at ease with a wide grin including the trainer.

The majestic bird landed gracefully in front of them. The bird pokemon could only admire of her.

Ash slowly walked towards her seeing every detail of her. Cream and brown coloured healthy feathers. Strong wings. Sharp beak and talons. He could only think of the beauty of her.

"It's nice to see you back girl."

He hugged her and she hugged back by enveloping him in her warm wings.

He stroked her feathers to which she cooed happily.

He noticed a small pidgey with her.

"So this little one is with you."

She nodded and gestured her to go towards him. She looked with hesitance. She assured her that nothing will happen.

The small pidgey flew towards Ash with hesitation but perched on his shoulder. He stroked her lovingly. She took an instant liking to him and perched herself in his hair comfortably and started roosting.

Everyone gave a look of amusement at the birds antics.

He turned to others and said

"Hey everyone! Meet my very first flying type and my second ever pokemon caught. She has been protecting a flock of Pidgeys and Pidgeottos for many years.

Everyone cheered and welcomed her.

"Hey Girl! How is the flock and what are you doing here?"

Pidgeot called out a series of chirps saying the flock is fine. She then held her wing towards his belt.

"Do you want to come back?"

Pidgeot nodded. Ash waa beyond happy to have her back. The feeling of separation from his buddies had been hardest for him and she was one of her best friends.

"It's great girl... But what about her?" He pointed towards the young Pidgey.

The young Pidgey chiped happily and he understood what she wanted.

"Wait here. I will be back with your pokeball."

He sprinted off towards the lab but keeping in mind not to disbalance the young Pidgey.

Seeing him happy and energetic gave them a moment of relief.

They went to the two and welcomed them. They exchanged their talks.

Out of curiousity, Pikachu asked

"Hey Pidgeot, Gengar! Is it coincidence or anything else that you two are here at the same time?"

"Is it true?" Pidgeot questioned.

"Yup girly! I got this afternoon."

She rolled her eyes then her face turned to serious.

"The truth is that I sensed that Ash was not well this afternoon. I became very worried. So I came to check on him."

"I also felt that and came as soon as possible." Gengar said with such seriousness that everyone got shivers from the prankster.

Pikachu was about to tell them but then heard Ash coming with Professor and Tracy.

"Hey Girl! I got your pokeball."

Tracy was gaping at the beauty of the bird infront of him while Prof. was admiring her.

"Ash! That is a pure beauty with vast strengh. Just by seeing her I can years of experience and great power." Tracy exclaimed at her and quickly ran to get his sketchbook.

Pidgeot puffed her chest in praise and Ash and Prof. chuckled at his antics.

He brought her old pokeball in front of her and she quickly pecked tbe button without hesitation. The capture went without a fight. He then brought a new pokeball which he borrowed from Prof. and captured the Pidgey.

He let them both out.

"Welcome to the family."

Pidgeot chirped happily and Pidgey flew to her new faviourate spot. Ash chuckled at the small bird.

"Alright guys. Be good at the ranch. Come on Pikachu."

Pikachu gestured him to wait a bit.

He quickly went to Bulbasaur and told to discuss the situation and decide who will do the night patrol today.

Ash asked Pidgeot "Hey girl! Is it alright to you if I took Pidgey to home today."

She shook her head and gave her approval.

Pikachu came back with Snivy to go back.

"So Snivy you want to come too?"

She nodded.

"Alright then hop on."

Both Snivy and Pikachu took their spots on one of the shoulders with Pidgey roosting on his head, he went back to home.

Back at the Corral, Bulbasaur explained the situation to Pidgeot and Gengar. They both became worried about Ash.

They then discussed who shout patrol. Noctowl and Gengar came first because of being nocturnal Pokemon. No one could stop Charizard from coming so he also came. Pidgeot was exhausted from the flight and needed some rest so Staraptor came. Both Pidgeot and Staraptor agreed to look in intervals.

Lastly it was decided that if any problem arises then they will shoot a attack in the air to signal others.

 **\--**

Ash reached home and knocked the door.

"Welcome home Pidgey."

Mimey opened the door and greeted him. He also greeted and his mother.

By then Delia had prepared the dinner. They happily ate the dinner and he introduced Pidgey to his mother and told her about Pidgeot's arrival.

Pikachu was seeing some dullness recede from the arrival of Gengar and Pidgeot along with the little new member.

 **\--**

 *** And this chapter is done.**

 *** Sorry about the delay. Got distracted reading stuff. Hehe.**

 *** Don't some reunions are still left.**


	14. Re-Unions II

**Chapter-13**

 **Re-unions Continues**

The next day went plainly. Some playing, training, resting and talking with Professor, Tracy or his mother.

Any degradation in his health not seen but improval was also not seen.

Now Professor and his mother has also start to notice his tiredness but thought as exhaustion from the journey as he had come only two days ago.

―––―

The next morning somehow he woke up early. He did his morning chores and went downstairs with Pikachu and Snivy. Pidgey was at Corral with the others.

"Morning Mom."

"Ah Ash! Good morning. You are early today."

"Somehow woke early. Now I think a fresh morning walk will not be that bad."

"Good thing dear. Just be home in an hour or two. Breakfast will be ready by then."

"Okay Mom."

With that he went outside and started walking towards the Corral. He politely greeted everyone.

All of a sudden, he got an urge to go to the beach. He felt no problem in that as he was much early.

In about 15 minutes, he reached the sea shore. The view of the morning sea was mesmerising for him.

He didn't know how much time he spent gaping the sea but it was very relaxing. Noticing the sun coming high, he turned to leave.

Then he heard a faint voice. He shrugged it as an imagination and continued. After taking some steps, he again heard the voice but this time it was somewhat clearer.

"DADA"

He had just turned to see what was that but he was tackled to ground by a blue blur. Pikachu jumped to the ground and was glaring with sparks in his cheeks and Snivy took battle stance. But when he saw the blue being he was both happy and shocked to see him.

Ash looked in his lap to see what was hugging him. He saw the blue being and smiled at him.

"How has been my little prince?" He asked him hugging him back.

Menaphy looked up at his 'Dada's' face and gave him his cute smile.

"Mana fine. Mana happy."

"Good . What are you doing here?"

"Dada sad. Wanted to see Dada."

"I am fine Manaphy. But you should be at Samiya."

"No Mana stays with Dada. Mana not go."

"But Manaphy..." Ash starts to reason with him but stops seeing Manaphy tear up.

"Don't cry Manaphy. If you want to stay then I will not send you back."

He cradled him in his arms cheering Manaphy. Manaphy hugs him closely not wanting to let him go.

Unknown to him, he was watched by a psychic dragoness with fondness. First she was surprised to see Manaphy call him 'Dada'.

She silently observed him talking to Manaphy with a smile. She was very happy to see him again.

She levitated near him and pulled his hat away from him.

Ash was brought to a halt when she did this. He quickly saw his hat floating in the air.

"Hey give back my hat. Show yourself now."

He just heard giggling from above and then Latias dropped her invisibility.

He was purely shocked to see the eon dragoness in front of him. Few moments later, he realised who she was.

"Latias is that you?"

Latias quickly takled him, hugging and nuzzling him. She had tears of happiness in her eyes.

 _"Yep. It's me. I am very happy to see you Ash. I missed you so much."_

First Ash was shocked to hear the sweet voice in his head. Then he realized whose voice it was.

"I am also happy to see you again Latias.

When did you learn telepathy?"

 _"After you went back. A Lati family came to help. Over the years I trained myself to be able to protect Altomare."_

An annoyed grunt was heard from between them as well as side.

First was Manaphy who was uncomfortable from the hug and another one was Pikachu who complained being left out.

 _"Oh sorry Menaphy. Hi Pikachu. How have you been? Who is She?"_

Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and greeted her. Snivy was brought over her shock of seeing a legendary in front of her. She introduced herself.

While introductions were going on the others, had gained to them. Immediately, Butterfrees flew towards Ash happily. Lapras swam faster calling to her trainer. Lucario sensed that his destination was near.

Ash looked towards the noise and saw two Butterfrees, a Lapras, a Feebas, a Lucario, a Flygon, two Wailords and two Sharpedos coming towards him. But his attention went to the two Butterfrees, one pink and other with a yellow scarf a little tattered.

He realized who they were. He had tears in his eyes.

"Butterfree! I can't say how happy I am to see you."

As a cue, Butterfree immediately engulfed him in a hug. Ash also hugged him tighly.

He broke his hug when Lapras also came and nuzzled him. He took sometime then it clicked in his mind.

"Hey girl! How have you been? Look how big and strong you have become."

He engulfed Lapras' head in a hug who happily nuzzled him.

He looked around, he had recognized some of them, Lucario seemed familiar as well as Flygon but he didn't know Feebas, Wailords and Sharpedos.

"Who are you all?" He asked the others with some curiosity. His experience could tell him that all of them were quite experienced and powerful.

 _"Is it a way to welcome an old friend Ash? I am very disappointed."_ Lucario said jokingly.

Ash was first shocked to hear but not much as he knew somethings about Aura.

"You seem familiar. As well that Flygon. Have we met before."

Flygon said something to Lucario then he responded.

 _" Flygon says that you and your Pikachu seems familiar to him but he couldn't remember. As for me, a young Riolu who can use Aura Sphere."_

Ash thought for a second then his face was something to be seen.

"Y-you are that Riolu whom I saved from Hunter J. The one I bonded in the Lucario Kingdom."

 _"Yep. It's been a long time old friend."_

He went to him and gave him a hug.

Ash then turned to all. He was happy to see all but then was sceptical why they were here.

"Guys, why are you all here?"

Latias responded _"Lets say all of us wanted to come to Pallet to meet someone. Menaphy for 'The King of The Seas'. Wailords and Sharpedos were accompanying Menaphy for his safety. Lapras and Butterfree were here for their trainer with his mate and Feebas. Lucario and Flygon wanted to meet someone. For me I came to meet and join you. And brought us all together to you."_

He was listening to her silently with a smile but the last part shocked him.

"Wait! Latias you want to join me."

 _"Yes. Is there any problem?"_

"No but what about Altomare and Soul Dew."

 _"Oh Ash! You are too selfless. Don't worry. Another Lati family is there to take care."_

"Oh ok then. What about others?"

All of them conveyed their messages to Latias except Lucario and Flygon.

 _"Well Ash. Lapras and Feebas are here to join you. The Butterfree couple are here to meet you and stay for some days before returning to their family. Wailords and Sharpedos will stay till Menaphy decides to return."_

Lucario then said _"Ash, I wish to join you also. Flygon will stay with me for sometime before we can return him to his home. Also I have something to discuss with you. But it can wait we are all tired of the journey and hungary too."_

Ash was happy to have his friends back.

"Ok then you are all welcome. But I request you all to come with me to Professor's Corral for your safety."

 _"That shall not be a problem. Just think of the place and I will teleport all of us there."_

"Ok Latias but their is a problem Sharpedos are part dark type. Psychic powers will not work."

 _"Oh sorry I didn't know."_ Latias said sheepishly.

Everyone sweat-dropped at this.

Ash then asked "Do you know Miracle eye?"

 _"No why?"_

"Well It doesn't hurts but lifts this advantage of dark type against the pshycic type...

Since you don't know we should have to think something...

Hey Flygon can you carry at least one of them."

 _"He says he can carry one."_ Lucario answered.

"Well then. Latias teleport all others to the Corral. Pikachu, Snivy go with them and send Charizard back."

Pikachu, Snivy and Manaphy protested to leave him.

"Ok Manaphy and Snivy can stay but Pikachu you go and send Charizard and introduce them to others."

Pikachu reluctantly nodded. Latias then teleported to the place projected in Ash's mind.

All except Ash, Menaphy, Snivy, Flygon and the Sharpedos were teleported to the corral near the lake. Ash had specifically chosen this place keeping in mind for Lapras and the Wailords.

All pokemon nearby were startled by the sudden appearance of these pokemon mostly the legendary. The were about to attack until Pikachu stopped them. He then immediately shot off to find Charizard not wanting to waste any time.

All pokemon settled nearby. Lucario went to Latias.

"Lady Latias, I want to discuss something about Ash."

"No need to be formal Lucario. Just say what you want to say."

"Ok. Did you sense the high unstability in Ash's Aura."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well the reason I came here was because I sensed a distressed Aura. It was from Ash. His reserves are too vast and now I had sensed a lot of instability. He needs to control it otherwise it may be dangerous...

Also I think you and the others have come here for the very same reason."

"Well you are right about the reason of my arrival. I also sensed that. But about the instability, maybe I neglected it in excitement. I will see about it when I go back."

They waited for Charizard and Pikachu.

Their presence was showed by the loud roar of Charizard.

Within moments Latias and Charizard were teleported back to Ash.

When Latias and Charizard arrived, Ash told him to carry one of the Sharpedos to the Corral and lead the way for Flygon.

As they left Latias transformed back into her human disguise and then they walked back to the lab.

Menaphy was dozing off peacefully in Ash's arms and Snivy was watching the interaction between the two.

"How were you Latias? How are Bianca and Lorenzo?"

 _"We were good Ash. But I missed you so much. After you left, another Lati family came up to help. I also trained myself to be able to protect the city._

 _We also were cheering you for the league back then."_

"Thanks Latias. I also missed you. Sorry if I never went back there. I was just so much excited with going to a new region everytime that I forgot many of the things."

He gave a tired sigh and continued.

"You know Latias, I never thought about anything else. When I won the league finally and when the Team Flare attacked, I took some time to think about the past. Then I realised how much I felt tired of those constant travels. I had never had much time to be home these past 7 years. Heck, I hadn't spend time with my mom properly. You know today when you all came I realised how much my other pokemon had felt left behind when I left them back with Professor everytime I went a new region. I haven't even contacted many of my older friends to find out how they are. Now I feel terrible."

Latias was listening intently all what Ash said.

 _"Ash don't be sad. You may have made mistakes but that doesn't mean you are terrible. You can easily solve them if you start now."_

"Wow Latias, when did you become so smart." Ash remarked playfully.

 _"I was born smart. Even your pokedex 60 says that."_ Latias retorted with a slight glare then both broke into laughter.

After controlling his laughter, he asked

"Hey, since you will stay with us then you should think of a name for your human disguise. It would rather be suspiciois to call you Latias."

 _"I will like if you give me a name."_

After thinking for some time, Ash came up with a name.

"How about Tia?"

 _"I like it."_

"Well then lets move. You all must be hungry."

After a while, they were standing at the door of Oak's Lab. He knocked at the door to be opened by Gary.

"Hey ya Ashy-Boy, good morning. You are here early."

Ash groaned at his nickname. He was too embarrassed to hear the giggling of the dragoness.

"Yeah yeah Gare-Bear. Just woke early in the morning. Where are Professor and Tracy." Ash said with a hint of irritation.

"Grandpa is in his office reading some research papers. Tracy is out in the corral feeding the pokemon."

Gary then noticed Tia standing beside Ash.

"And who are you?" For some reason he thought not to approach bluntly.

"Oh! She is Tia. She reached just an hour ago. She is a friend from Altomare."

 _"Hello. Nice to meet you."_

Gary just kept staring at her.

"Ahem... Earth to Gary."

Gary abruptly broke his stare.

"Are you going to keep us at the door all day."

"Oh... sorry come in."

"And also could you give some spare pokeballs. I kinda left them at home."

"And may I ask why?" Gary raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well some pokemon came this morning―" he was stopped by an overly excited Tracy coming shouting.

"Professor! Professor! There is something you need to look."

Gary smacked on his head to calm him down.

"Tracy what the hell! What is this shouting about?"

Tracy was about to answer him but noticed Ash and Tia.

"Hey Ash. Good morning. And who is she? What is that pokemon in her hand?"

Gary noticed the small blue pokemon in her hands and froze.

Ash had started introducing bit was stopped by Gary yelling.

"Aah! A-Ash, i-is it. Is it what i am thinking. Is it the legendary seafaring pokemon?"

Ash smacked him in order to stop him yelling but his attempt went in vain as Manaphy woke up and started crying. He immediately lunged to Ash from Tia's hands.

"Sssh... Sssh Manaphy. Dont cry Manaphy Dada is here."

He rubbed his hands gently on him to calm him down. After few attempts he was he calmed down and Ash gave Gary a stern glare saying 'Dont you dare touch my son.' Gary gulped at this and chuckled sheepishly.

Ash turned towards Tracy and answered

"She is Tia. A friend from Altomare and this little guy is Manaphy. And listen you, Gary or Professor are not going to ask to conduct any experiments on MY SON."

He said the last part with a glare promising to throw them to distortion world of they attempted. They nodded.

"Now Gary, may I have 5 spare pokeballs in which two are of my Lapras' and Butterfree's pokeballs."

"Ummm... Sure. Let me grab those two first from Grandpa."

After few minutes, Gary came with 5 pokeballs including Lapras' and Butterfree's pokeball.

Ash went towards the lake with Manaphy in his arms and Snivy on his shoulder. The little prideful grass snake didn't bother to interrupt their musings. He was followed by Gary, Tia and Tracy.

When he reached the lake to see his pokemon already gathered there. Snivy hopped down and merged with the group. Tia went to Lucario.

"I believe Pikachu have introduced you to the others."

All cheered giving their approval. He then turned to the new arrivals.

"Well I request you to have fun with the others. If you need anything tell me."

He turned to his butterfree and asked

"Hey Butterfree is it okay with you if I capture your mate so that no one could separate you?"

Both Butterfree discussed and gave their approval. He then captured/re-captured both Butterfrees, Lapras and Feebas. He immediately released them and looked for Lucario and found him talking with Tia. He then turned towards Gary and Tracy. Their face was full of shock and awe. He chuckled at them and he was not surprised. Both could easily tell that how strong those pokemon were.

"Hey guys stop staring at them otherwise they will become annoyed."

This brought them out of their shock. Both yelled instantly.

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET THEM?"

"Geez guys you dont have to scream at me."

"Umm... Sorry" both replied sheepishly calming down.

"For your question they all don't belong to me. Most are wild. Butterfree and Lapras my old Pokemon. Tracy didn't you recognise her. Some I had befriended during journey. They decided to join me. The Sharpedos and Wailords are for Manaphy's safety and Flygon is with Lucario.

Speaking of which Tracy could you arrange them food fast. They have travelled long. I will be going back breakfast. I will be back after sometime."

Both Gary and Tracy nodded and went back to their work. Ash then headed towards Lucario and Tia.

Meanwhile with Lucario and Latias

"So Milady, did you felt that?"

"Lucario I had said you to not being formal. Anyways, you were right about his aura. Comparing from last time, his aura was locked but now it has increased tremendously reaching legendary level. But since it is untamed it is highly unstable. But the most confusing is that I sense a large potent of psycic power in him which is also unlocked and untamed. It is really harmful to his body."

"But why is it confusing to you that he had psychic powers? Last time I sensed some psychic powers in him too."

" 'Cause when I met him last time I was unable to feel any psychic powers in him. Then were did he got those powers from."

"Well we should discuss it later. Looks like Ash is coming. I will ask his other pokemon about it."

"Okay." said Latias as they waited for Ash.

Ash went over to Lucario and Tia.

"So Lucario. Ready to become part of my team?"

 _"Yes Ash."_

Ash held the pokeball in front of Lucario. Lucario fist bumped the ball and got sucked in.

A few seconds later the ball pinged and released Lucario immediately. Lucario came out a little dazed.

 _"Master, if you agree I wish to stay out of it."_

Ash chuckled at his wish but frowned at being called 'Master'.

"Lucario, you don't have to call me 'Master'. You are my friend and family. So no callimg 'Master'. And you can stay out your pokeball."

 _"Ok Master. I request Pikachu to stay here."_

Ash felt odd at this but nodded.

"Hey Pikachu. Could you stay with them for a while. I will tell Tracy to bring your food too."

Pikachu groaned and protested.

"Don't worry buddy, I will be back soon. I will bring ketchup as a treat."

Pikachu perdked up at his treat but still reluctantly nodded.

He told Tia to follow her. He then looked at both Lucario and Tia and said

"When I will be back sometime later, I want explanation."

Before they could question, he started to walk towards the lab. Tia hastily followed him.

When Ash and Tia left with Manaphy, Lucario turned to Pikachu giving a stern glare and asked harshly

 _"Pikachu! Explain everything you know."_

Everyone was taken aback by the sudden change of behaviour but Pikachu already saw were it was going.

 **\--**

While in a dark room, a man with a persian in his lap was looking at a photo on a large screen darkly.

"So Ash Ketchum, looks like we will meet again."

Then a virtual voice was heard.

 **"Error!!! Unable to determine possible reasons..."**

"Send the nearest drone to the area."

 **"Searching... Nearest drone identified...**

 **KT E45**

 **Assigning destination...**

 **Estimated time 6 hours."**

"Send Domino in fast" he called through intercom rather irritated.

His second drone was destroyed just after it reached the beach of Pallet Town and took a glimpse of that Ketchum boy, and the reasons couldn't be found.

Domino entered the room.

"Giovanni Boss, what are the orders?"

"Have you contacted J?"

"Yes Boss. She shall be here by end of the week."

"Good. Now get Jessie, James and Meowth back at base and send those three idiots as soon they reach base."

"Ok boss."

"Dismiss"

 **――――――――――――**

 *** What did Ash wants Lucario to explain?**

 *** How did the second Drone got destroyed?**

 **# SORRY IF MY STORY BECOMES TOO PREDICTABLE. I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT EXCITING.**

 **BYE FOR NOW.**


	15. Problems and Solutions

**Chapter-14**

 **Problems and Solutions**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was 10:00 am in the morning. Near the lake in Oak's Corral, a yellow rodent was facing nervously to a blue black jackal having a very serious face. They were surrounded by lots of pokemon from different regions.

"So you are telling me that you don't know the reason of it. You just found out that his body gets on weakening and you all are trying to find out the disease and it's cure, right?" Lucario said.

Pikachu nodded. Lucario sighed and eased his stance.

"I may know some answer."

Pikachu sighed in relief but soon listened in full concentration.

"The problem with Ash is that his vast untrained aura is flaring. Normally it would have just given him some aching and tiredness but his aura is too pure and vast. His body is trying to gain control and become one with it but with that amount of aura problems starts. His aura is fighting to gain control. Coupled with that Lady latias said he has also vast amount of psychic energy and it is also fighting to gain control. Without proper training, the condition will get worse. Due to it, he has been sending large bursts of depressed waves unconsciously. And I can say that majority of the new comers have come due to a feeling of losing him."

They nodded in agreement. Pikachu then said.

"Thank Arceus we now know the problem. I guess you are going to train his aura and latias his psychic powers. But where did he get that amount of psychic powers? As far I know he only had aura powers."

"I can't answer that." Lucario shook his head.

"I can provide an answer." A new voice ringed through their head. Pikachu and some of the others haven't heard that voice for a long time.

They turned to see the genetic pokemon, mewtwo.

"Hey, mewtwo. Long time not seen." Pikachu greeted.

Mewtwo nodded and just moved his hand. In a second, pikachu, squirtle, bulbasaur and charizard held their heads due to pain. Everyone else took battle stance due to the hostile behaviour. When the pain ended. Those 4 were seen very angry. Charizard threw a flamethrower, squirtle a hydro pump, bulbasaur a solar beam and pikachu a full powered thunder at mewtwo. Mewtwo simply put a barrier and stopped their attacks.

"He died there because of you." All four shouted at him.

Mewtwo sighed and held all four using psychic.

"Free us now." They demanded.

"Not until you calm down." Mewtwo said.

Everyone else was confused as they were seeing the commotion. All four were shouting insults and let out attacks after attacks at mewtwo who simply deflected there attacks. However, it surprised them that the supposed legendary wasn't fighting back.

After a few minutes when they calmed down, Mewtwo said.

"I am sorry for my actions. Back then I was young, angry, misguided, alone and badly treated. I knew nothing about the real world out there. So, now don't attack further. Now will you explain or I have to share the memory."

Pikachu took the first option. It was better to do the talking than to walk into a war among angry pokemon and a legendary. He explained the happenings to everyone else who were upset but not surprised by Ash's death. They knew that someday it will come in happening due to his recklessness. Mewtwo then said.

"When the two psychic blasts impacted on him we thought that he died due to the effect of attacks but mew said that it was due to an enormous amount of psychic energy getting stored in him. He had traces of psychic energy in him already that only legendaries are capable of reading. But due to that incident his aura simply absorbed the energy but the enormous energy proved too much for him. Mew told me that his aura is unique. His aura always tries to become one with the pokemon beside him and changes according to them. I can simply say that if he can control his aura fully then he can use us legendaries signature attacks with ease. And the amount of legendaries he has interacted, it is possible that he can easily surpass a legendary on his own. I had put a block in that psychic power that time to ensure that he unconsciously doesn't harm himself but now I think they are emerging."

The pokemon were surprised. Mewtwo then told another thing.

"Also one thing. At the beach, I found a drone observing you all. I think it had been following latias and manaphy. Be on guard. You might be attacked by someone. I will be near and checking for any other drones while keeping a check on the training. If you need help just call me in the mind. Don't hesitate. Everyone's life is at stake."

With that he flew away.

Everyone else were staring at mewtwo's spot letting the words sink in. Pikachu turned to everyone and said "So guys ready to rumble. We will not let anything happen to Ash."

Everyone cheered in acceptance.

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

Meanwhile Ash returned back his home with Tia and Manaphy.

"Mom I am home and I have a friend with me."

"Okay Ash. Breakfast is done. Get your friend to the dining table with you." His mom told from the kitchen.

"Where is Mimey?" Ash asked.

"Oh! He went to the market." She said.

He went to the dining room and sat with Tia beside him and Manaphy sleeping on his lap. Soon his mom brought the food to the table for three people. She was surprised to see a new face and the cute pokemon.

"Ash now introduce me to both cuties." Delia said.

Tia blushed at the comment.

"This is Tia. I met her in Altomare when I visited with Brock and Misty during my Jhoto journeys. And this little cutie is Manaphy. May hatched him and he sees her as a mother while he sees me as a father." Ash introduced. Tia greeted her.

"Oh a couple already. My boy is growing." Delia smirked.

"What did that mean?" Ash said. Delia and Tia facepalmed. Obviously, Ash was the most dense person in the world.

"Nevermind." She said as she started to eat. Ash had woke manaphy up and was feeding him. Tia and Delia smiled at the scene as they did their breakfast. Soon, Ash ate his breakfast and showed Tia his house, his room and his achievements.

At 11:00 am, both returned to the corral.

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

Ash was standing infront of lucario and Tia.

"So anyone will care to explain what is happening?" Ash asked.

 _"What are you talking about Ash?"_ Tia asked.

"Tia I am not an idiot. You are here for some reason. It is wierd to believe that all pokemon that I know are coming to visit me without a reason from across the world." Ash said sounding little rude.

Both Tia and lucario sighed and explained him their reasons. Tia told him about the visions also. They then told about his aura and psychic powers and their condition. Ash was slightly surprised to know that he had psychic powers and worried due to their condition. He turned to his other pokemon and saw their worried faces.

"I had been observing that you were hiding something from me. Sorry if I worried you all. You should have talked to me. I can have thought of something." Ash said to his pokemon.

He then turned to lucario and Tia and said, "Better start the training as soon as possible. If Chosen One is related then I am totally screwed."

" _Hey Ash. Do you know about Chosen One? Mew tells a lot of things about him but never reveals who is he."_ Tia asked.

Ash chuckled nervously and scratched his chin.

"Yeah I know him. He is me.?"

 _"WHAT?"_ Tia and lucario screamed in his mind giving him an headache. Oh boy! He is totally screwed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 *** This chapter was little short. Sorry for a late update.**

 **Enjoy this one.**


End file.
